Hidden under a Hood
by Grace Of Flame
Summary: After the death of the Queen of Nature, four boys fell into the hands of a Great Evil. With a Rebellion against the King rising...Will they remember who they are and save their kingdom or would they die trying? (Rated T-M for violence, deaths, cursing and just to be save)
1. Prologue

Hey i'm back.

And first, i wish everyone a happy new year and a great start in 2014.

Second i'm renewing "Hidden under a Hood"

So the plot is actually the same, which would be revealed throughout the story and i'm only accepting OCs as Minors.

But don't worry around spring i'm going to post a new OC story and in summer i'm writing a new version of a PT&BR sequel.

Also i'm putting "A Guardian's Halo" for adoption and if i'm not mistaken Graceful Amaryllis wanted to adopt it. So please tell me if you still want to or not.

So enough of this and enjoy "Hidden under a Hood". I don't own anything but my OCs and the idea. Please Read and Review

* * *

"The queen is dead"

"It can't be...what about her sons?"

"They're alive, but in the hands of HIM"

"What! They won't survive or they'll be just as evil"

"Sisters, we need to stay calm. If we panic, the kingdom is lost forever"

"But Serena, what are we going to do?"

"Lilia, we need to have faith and as the Guardians of the Elements we need to guide them throughout their task"

"But our powers won't defeat HIM"

"Diana is right..."

"Morgana! I never said we could defeat HIM. The sons of Queen Flora are the only ones who could save us all"

"But what if HIM manipulates their minds, i mean is not that hard, since they are only BABIES"

"Diana...They may be just Babies, but if their hearts are pure...We just need to wait. The time will come"

"I hope you're right Serena or the Elements will be gone"...

* * *

Really sorry if it was confusing but i just didn't want to give everything in the Prologue.

Bye for now


	2. The Legend Begins

Me: Okay, well this is the 1st chapter of Hidden under a Hood. I forgot to mention that Gingka, Kyoya, Chris and Ryuga are all the same age, so 16. Well I Rated this story T-M, cause it holds a lot of deaths. So for those who don't like, don't read.

Kyoya: Yeah, this is gonna be one hell of action.

Me: He's right, Chris disclaimer please

Chris: So the MFB characters don't belong to Flame as well as the OCs beside her own.

Ryuga: Read, Review and Enjoy

* * *

_...Camerio, the Kingdom of Elements. Once ruled by the beautiful and wise Queen of Nature Flora. But after her tragic death, the Kingdom fell in darkness and hate. People suffered death, sicknesses and hunger...The prophecy of the Guardians gave those people their last Hope. But can it really be fulfilled..._

* * *

**The King's Palest:**

"Earth Quake" a boy with red spiked up hair and golden-brown eyes yelled, as he slammed a hammer on the ground. The ground began to tear apart causing the white-haired teen across him the jump out-of-the-way. The sixteen-year old growled and pulled out a sword. Both teens were training in the palest training arena.

"Flaming boomerang" the boy shouted and aimed fire-like boomerangs at the red-head, who dodge them with ease.

"Nice try Ryuga, but you can't beat me" the redhead smirked.

"Oh yeah Gingka? Look behind you!" Ryuga chuckled. Gingka turned around confuse, but before he realized it, he fell to the ground. He groan in pain, as he looked at the burned marks on his arm.

"You win Ryuga" Gingka growled, anger raising in him. He couldn't believe, he lost that easily.

"Well done Ryuga" a deep voice came from the shadows. Gingka quickly stood up.

"That was nothing. I didn't let my true powers on him" Ryuga replied.

"I'm sure you didn't" the voice chuckled and turned his attention to the shorter boy. "And as for you Gingka. You need to focus."

"I know father, but it wasn't really fair..." Gingka started, but the voice interrupt.

"FAIR? In a fight you don't expect you opponents to be fair, do you? So fight unfair to win. Winning is everything. Never forget that" the voice said angrily.

"Yes Father" Gingka muttered, looking at the ground in shame.

"Alright get Kyoya and Chris. I have an announcement to make" the voice ordered. Both teen nodded and walked out of the door

* * *

_"Serena it's time"_

_"You're right Lilia. The prophecy has to be fulfilled by the end of this year"_

_"Or the elements are going to be lost forever"_

_"Do you think they're ready, Morgana"_

_"Hmm...we've watched them trained, although it wasn't in a good way, but they did get stronger. What do you think Diana?"_

_"I think with a little help they're ready"_

_"But who could help them. We've lost our bond with them a long time ago"_

_"We need Delana"_

_"Serena are you insane! We can't ask her!"_

_"I know Morgana, but she's our only way between the spirit world and the human world."_

_"She's the Black Witch. We can't trust her! Beside we've also lost our bond with her"_

_"But i know someone who could help us. You need to convince Jade to summand her"_

_"Why me?"_

_"Cause she's an Emerald and you still have the bound to Jade. Please Morgana, it's our only hope and last chance."_

_"Alright but i'm not liking it and she wouldn't either"_

_"Thanks..."_

* * *

So i'm cutting it here ad i hope you like it. Bye for now


	3. Very important

**Hey fanfiction readers,**

**well my name is Grace, Flame's or better Morgana's best friends. Well I know most of you would probably wonder why I'm here instead of Mora.**

**Well as far as I know, this fandom is like a family and I think you've got a right to know. The thing is, Mora died a day ago. I'm so sorry for bringing you this massage, but for those who actually cared for her, have every right to know. Whether they're very close to her or not.**

**Mora was a great friend. She was kind and caring. But she also lost many people she cared about. Mora gave up in living and took her life. And I really hope she's in a place where she can be happy...she deserves it.**

**R.I.P Mora**


End file.
